


A New Musical

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anachronistic, Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated are pleased to announce the availability of the words and music for "The Science of Deduction"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Watson's Woes monthly prompt "The Musical".
> 
> With many apologies to Rogers & Hammerstein.

We are delighted to inform amateur dramatic companies the words and music to the popular musical “The Science of Deduction” are now available, featuring the following memorable songs:

London streets are alive with the Science of Deduction  
_Company_

How do you solve a problem like Mr Holmes?  
_Mrs Hudson and Dr John Watson_

Letters on sharp knives and tobacco in slippers (My favourite things)  
_Mr Sherlock Holmes_

I am just a detective with the Met Police  
You are a consultant  
_Inspector G Lestrade_

When you read you begin with A B C  
When you deduce you begin with “What can I see”  
_Mr Sherlock Holmes_

Deep in his lair an evil professor (Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo)  
_Professor James Moriarty_

Reichenbach, Reichenbach  
_Dr John Watson and Mr Sherlock Holmes_

So long, farewell  
_Mr Sherlock Holmes and Professor James Moriarty  
Reprise: Dr John Watson_

Back from the mountain  
Home to Baker Street  
_Finale: Company_


End file.
